1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus for displaying a mobile object, encircled by a display frame, which approaches a vehicle, in an image that is captured by an image capturing unit on the vehicle and displayed on a display unit in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus for displaying an object, encircled by a display frame, which approaches a vehicle, in an image that is captured by an image capturing unit on the vehicle and displayed in a display unit on the vehicle (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-216520 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-252389).
The vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-216520 operates in the following manner. When an image captured behind a vehicle with a camera installed on the vehicle is displayed on a display unit in the vehicle, the profile of another vehicle approaching from behind is generated as a differential image, and a display frame, the size of which grows in synchronism with the size of the other approaching vehicle, is superposed on the image of the other vehicle around a center of gravity or central point of the differential image.
The vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-252389 operates in the following manner. A three-dimensional object, which approaches relatively toward a vehicle that carries a first camera and a second camera, is detected as an obstacle by the first camera and the second camera. A frame, which surrounds the detected obstacle, is generated and displayed as a combined image on a display unit in the vehicle that carries the first camera and the second camera.